Today, there are a significant number of mobile communication devices, such as consumer devices that utilize the Bluetooth communication protocol, in the market. As mobile device technology has advanced, the number of Bluetooth mobile devices, and the number of uses for such devices, has similarly increased. As a result of these advances, Bluetooth devices have become increasingly ubiquitous enablers of collaboration and other communication between people and the world around them. As an example, Bluetooth-enabled helmets have been developed that can enable groups of bikers to communicate while on the move, groups of workers to communicate to collaborate on shared projects, etc.
Bluetooth mobile devices, as well as other mobile devices, are vulnerable to theft or accidental loss due at least in part to their small size. As the small size of such devices enable them to be highly mobile, they are commonly used in public places, such as on the road or traveling from one location to another. This public use increases the likelihood that such devices can be lost or stolen.
Additionally, some Bluetooth mobile devices and/or other portable electronic devices may contain sensitive data, such as voice recordings and/or video recordings of a user, user contacts, emails and/or other potentially sensitive information, etc. Thus, if a device enters the possession of an unauthorized user, information contained on that device could also potentially be accessed by that unauthorized user. In view of at least the above, it is desirable to implement techniques for securing access to Bluetooth devices and/or other portable electronic devices against unauthorized users.